Scheduling using constraints satisfaction is known in the art. For example, Pauline Berry, Melinda Gervasio, Bart Peintner, Tomas Uribe, Neil Yorke-Smith, Multi-Criteria Evaluation in User-Centric Distributed Scheduling Agents, Artificial Intelligence Center, SRI International, or Richard J Wallace and Eugene C. Freuder Cork, Constraint-based Multi-agent Meeting scheduling: effects of Agent Heterogeneity on Performance and Privacy Loss, Constraint Computation Center, or Gregory G. Leedberg, Cotiro: A College Time and Room Scheduler Using Constraints Satisfaction, Cornell University (http://leedberg.com/glsoft/cotiro/cotiro.pdf), the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.